


Who am I?

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dick Grayson Deserves Better, Dick Grayson is Ric Grayson, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Ric Grayson Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'Who am I?' is the multi-dollar question Ric asks himself every day.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marzue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzue/gifts).



> For my beautiful friend Marzu-zue, Marzacca, Pap-Ric-azue. I hope you enjoy this <3

'Who am I?” is the multi-dollar question Ric asks himself every day. It’s why he always ends up in the bathroom every morning just as he’s about to work, staring at the vacant reflection of the man he **isn’t** but everyone misses.

_Who am I?_

It echoes into the deepest of his mind. The one that no one bothers to understand because to the rest of the world Ric doesn’t exist. He’s supposedly another man, one that Ric doesn’t remember ever being or _wanting_ to be.

The name _Richard_ — they mutter constantly and behind his back, hoping that will make him ‘click’, that will make him ‘remember’ who he is —feels bitter on his tongue.

_Richard._

_Richard Grayson_.

Ric hates the name. He hates everything this so-called Richard represents. He hates the limitations and the secret this Richard created for him and how despite his effort in starting from scratch and away from the shadow ‘Richard’ created him, Ric can’t live in peace without stressing _when_ they will visit.

Because _they_ (he refuses to give those people a name because naming means caring and Ric doesn’t care, he can’t seem to care over people who can’t grasp the concept of listening and, and, _and_ —)

They always visit no matter what Ric says.

_Come back to us, Dick._

The words reverberate with enough force that the scar, hidden under the patches of hair slowly growing over his scalp, begins to sting. The pain, ever familiar and present, re-surfaces, and Ric holds his breath in the hopes that maybe this time, he will get to remember.

If maybe _they’ve_ been right all along and Ric has been living an illusion. If maybe Ric doesn’t exist and this is just a farce and-

_Who._

_Are._

_You._

The pain intensifies and gets worse, enough for Ric’s eyes to sting. He can hear the water running from the sink, his breathing quickening, the palpitations in his chest but not the answer he’s looking for.

_Who am I?_

Ric shuts his eyes.

_Who am I?_

“I’m me,” Ric whispers, his voice cracking at the end. The words hurt to speak them out loud. “I’m _me._ ”

It hurts.

_Who am I?_

"I'm Ric."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! but most importantly, gg.


End file.
